


My Name Is Connor

by PuzzledCretin



Series: Trans Connor's Adventures! [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gender Dysphoria, Hank Anderson Adopts Connor, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Trans Character, Trans Connor (Detroit: Become Human), some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 14:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18390536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuzzledCretin/pseuds/PuzzledCretin
Summary: What if Connor is a male program that got placed into a female body?Follow Connor on his adventure through the game but having to hide the struggles he's going through at the same time.**CAUTION**Connor damages his chest in this but it's not graphic.





	My Name Is Connor

**Author's Note:**

> This is such a mess of a fic but I wrote it on a whim because I'm going through my own shit.
> 
> Enjoy!

The first time Connor opened his eyes, he knew something was off within his code. He looked around the room, looking at the engineers who were waiting for his assessment. They wanted a reading on his systems.

“RK800 unit online, all systems functioning. I am to go to the Detroit Police Department and investigate android deviancy. I am to eradicate the problem.” 

Too high. His voice was far too high for a male android. He looked down to smooth out his uniform, only to find he was wearing a skirt, his body had breasts. Connor was within a female android body. How odd, how incorrect. How irrelevant to the task at hand. 

Connor followed one of his handlers to the elevator, entering it and putting his hands behind his back as the agent sent them down to the lobby. Connor looked in the metal door and stared at his reflection.. Soft cheeks, long hair, pink cheeks.. Connor was designed to integrate into human society, certainly that meant he must be attractive in some way but it felt.. Wrong.

Connor exited the elevator just to get into an auto taxi and leave. His hands folded over his lap as he thought about things. When Connor dealt with Daniel, he had the same empty feeling. He wasn’t in the correct chassis at that time either.

It was irrelevant…

But it was distracting. Connor did not want to be distracted on this mission so he knew he had to deal with it now. He placed his hand on the plate and hacked into the cab system, redirecting his route to the nearest store. 

Connor stepped out of the cab and walked into the building, going directly to the mens section because he was on autopilot. He scanned the selection before he decided on a pair that matched his jacket, assuring they were the right measurements before he went to the counter. Along the way, he spotted a pair of scissors.. So he grabbed those as well. 

Connor laid his items on the counter and looked at the android. It had a friendly smile, programmed into it’s code for customer satisfaction. Connor paid for his pants and scissors wirelessly before taking his items and going back out to the cab. 

The cab returned on it’s original route and Connor immediately stripped his clothes off, he laid them on the seat next to him before he started to cut away at his long hair. He looked into the glass to see his reflection, approving of the now shortcut. Perfect. He collected the strands into the skirt and tossed them away before he put on his pants and the rest of his outfit. Clean and proper.

Perfect.

Connor looked down at his outfit before noticing he still had the incorrect chest shape. He pulled his shirt open and retracted the skin there so he could look at the situation. He knew there was nothing vital in the breast area.

They could go.

He grabbed the scissors and cut into the plastic. He sawed into the sleek, white chassis until the two plates came off. Several errors appeared before Connor’s vision but he brushed them away. His skin wouldn’t cover it correctly anymore, he damaged it but he could repair it after he was finished. Connor looked at the two curved plates in his hands before tossing them to the side. 

Connor buttoned up his shirt, fixed his tie, and then everything felt better. Connor arrived at the station and got out, looking up at the building before he walked in. He walked to the front desk.

“My name is-” Connor paused, it was far too high for his liking. After a quick search in his database, he selected a voice he preferred much better.

“Hello, my name is Connor. I’m the android sent by Cyberlife.” 

There. Deep, smooth. A male voice. 

“Captain Fowler has been awaiting your arrival, go ahead back,” The android responded. Connor stared at it, it was designed to be pretty. Just like Connor. 

He walked through the turnstile and proceeded into the bullpen. He scanned the area, but it was late so there would be no extreme activity. Connor walked right back to the office, knocking before entering to address the captain.

“Good evening, Captain, my name is Connor. I am the android sent by Cyberlife.” Connor greeted, hands tucked neatly behind his back. 

“Connor.. I thought Cyberlife was sending a female android,” Fowler responded, eyeing Connor suspiciously.

“... Yes. However, I fail to see how that pertains to the investigation.” Connor responded.

With a roll of his eyes, Fowler proceeded to inform Connor about his job.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Connor stood outside the bar. Inside, his new partner was avoiding his responsibilities. Connor couldn’t investigate alone. He pushed the door open, ignoring the ‘No Androids’ sign. His mission mattered far more than the patrons of some sleazy bar.

Connor walked through the bar, scanning each face but none of them seemed to match. He pushed open the bathroom door, the mens bathroom door, and he entered to see if maybe Lieutenant Anderson was using the bathroom. 

But it was empty.

Connor was about to leave but then he caught his appearance in the mirror. His cheeks were still pink. He narrowed his eyes and then adjusted the saturation for his cheeks, all the way down to zero. He was not cute. Connor was intimidating. 

Connor walked out of the bathroom and ran another scan of the bar, locating a grisly old man at the bar. Lieutenant Hank Anderson.

“Hello, lieutenant, my name is Connor.”

~~~~~~~~~~

“Why did they make you look so goofy and give you that weird voice?”

Connor looked up at the lieutenant, watching him eat his burger that had far too many calories for a man of his health. He believed he was “bonding” with the man, they were no longer bickering.. As much.

“Cyberlife androids are designed to work harmoniously with humans. Both my appearance and voice were specifically designed to facilitate my integration. However, I did make a select few changes in both in order to reduce any risk of distraction from the mission at hand.” Connor responded.

“.. You made the changes on your own?” Hank asked, narrowing his eyes.

Connor nodded, looking down at the table and then back up at his partner.

“Maybe I should tell you what we know about deviants?”

~~~~~~~~~~~

Connor looked down into the blank blue eyes before him. Chloe was its name. Kamski had placed a gun in his hand and told him to shoot. Connor held the gun, the metal heavy in his hand. 

He should’ve pulled the trigger, he should’ve done it. They needed the information from Kamski.

“Aren’t you already a deviant? I know your design, I had a hand in it. You made your own changes to it. Why? And why aren’t you using your registered name, Connie?” Kamski asked. 

Connor handed the gun back.

“I am not a deviant. Every choice that I make is for the sake of the mission.”

“Then why didn’t you shoot Connor?” 

Connor left the house, his systems starting to burn as he fought through the mess that was his head. Him. Connor. Not Connie. 

He should’ve pulled the trigger. But what if Kamski was right?

~~~~~~~~~~~

“Do you never have any doubts? You’ve never done something irrational, as if there’s something inside you? Something more than your program.”

Connor could end this. He could end it right now, end the revolution. He could kill Markus and all his little deviants wouldn’t know where to turn. He could do it!

But if he did, he’d go back to Cyberlife. He’d be.. Repaired. His body would be fixed back to normal. He would forcefully return to being a she. Connor would no longer be allowed to exist it would just go back to being.

Connie.

Connor couldn’t do that! It felt wrong, it felt awful to be in that body. To be in his current body. His program was not for this, he couldn’t go back to that, he couldn’t be forced back into that. Connor thought of Hank, the man who risked his job so Connor could have this victory. He thought of Hank, who worriedly called him son and asked him if he was ok. He thought of Hank, who told him that his voice and appearance were goofy but didn’t know how much it relieved Connor to know he was /passing/.

Connor thought of Hank, who believed androids were alive.

Connor glared at the bright red wall before him and grabbed it, pulling it down as hard as he could. He would not shoot Markus. Connor would not shoot anyone because someone told him to.

He pulled down the text over and over. He would not be stopped.

Connor’s vision cleared and he stared at Markus, eyes wide in realization. 

“They’re going to attack Jericho.”

~~~~~~~~~

It was over. It was all over. Connor was sitting on the porch of Hank’s back yard with a pouch of thirium in his hand. Connor could smile knowing he was still Connor and no one could take it away from him. He heard footsteps get closer and a smile slowly came to his lips when Hank sat down next to him. 

An arm wrapped around his shoulders and pulled him close, Connor followed the movement and leaned against Hank. It was peaceful, life would be perfectly fine.

Connor let out a shuddered shout, his arm coming up to touch his chest. He never got his chest repaired, everything was happening so fast.. He could feel the skin trying to cover his wounds but not being able to stay, a small frizzle of constant pain.

“Connor? Hey, what’s going on with you?” Hank asked, reaching over to gently place his hand on Connors chest. He froze, feeling the cut plastic though the old band t-shirt he had lent to the android. 

“What’s wrong..?” Hank asked softly.

Connor looked up at Hank but then slowly he grabbed the hem of the shirt and pulled it up to reveal his two, perfectly cut holes in his chest where breastplates once resided. 

“What.. Who did this to you?” Hank asked, his eyes were wide in shock and partly of anger. Connor felt a fondness wash over him, if only the man knew.

“I did this. The body my consciousness was uploaded to was that of a female android. I found the feminine features were.. Distracting to my programming and I simply could not ignore such a thing. So I changed my voice and discarded some of my more.. Feminine features.” Connor explained.

Hank carefully let his fingers trail along the cut plastic, letting out a shout as he was shocked by the fake skin as it tried to close. 

“Connor, this.. This isn’t safe. You shouldn’t have..” Hank said softly and then he pulled Connor into a tight hug. “We need to get you to a mechanic.. We need to close up these holes..”

“No! Hank! I can’t do that, I can’t go back to having breasts, please. It will kill me.” Connor begged, his pump starting to race with panic at the aspect of getting fixed.

“Connor.. I never said we couldn’t make it flat. This is an injury, yeah it’s not lethal, but it’s hurting you Connor,” Hank pressed, pulling Connor into a tight hug. 

Connor teared up and he pressed his face into Hank’s shirt, holding on tight so Hank couldn’t pull away.

“No matter what body you’re in, Connor, you’ll always be Connor..”


End file.
